


Исключение из правил

by Jadaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite





	Исключение из правил

— Нет, так мы делать не будем, — твердо возражает Кит и не даёт мальчишке ударить Космо лопаткой по голове.  
Алфор или просто Ал, как его зовут все, в том числе и родители, смотрит непонимающе на препятствие и пытается повторить. С тем же результатом.  
— Нет, так мы делать не будем, — терпеливо повторяет Кит. Он говорит серьезно, как со взрослым, безо всякого сюсюканья, и вот странность — это срабатывает. — Можно?  
Кит протягивает руку за лопаткой и смотрит мальчику в глаза. Алфор не сводит с него завороженного взгляда и отдает драгоценную игрушку без возражений.  
Красно-синяя лопатка выглядит удивительно органично в руках Кита. Впрочем, стоит ли удивляться? Тот, в кого вырос ершистый паренёк, с которым Широ когда-то свела судьба, научился быть уместным всюду: и в кабине черного льва, и на официальных приемах, и в спасательных миссиях, и за преподавательской кафедрой в Гарнизоне, и особенно в их доме.  
Когда-то давно, кажется, в прошлой жизни — и правда, в прошлой! — Кит тянулся за ним, а в этой, новой, подаренной им же, уже Широ приходится соответствовать. Но Широ нравится: ему хочется, чтобы Кит гордился им так же, как сам Широ гордится Китом, даже когда это сущие пустяки. Как это не смешно, но Широ не умеет так ловко обращаться с настолько маленькими детьми, и совершенно непонятно, когда и где Кит успел этому научиться, но выходит у него просто замечательно. Не то что у Широ, с которым эта мелочь делает всё, что вздумается!  
Широ стоит, подперев собой ствол дерева, чья крона кажется способна прикрыть от солнца большую часть поляны, и наблюдает за возней Кита, Ала и Космо. Лопатка уже забыта, и все трое, кажется, совершенно счастливы...  
— Широ, у тебя сейчас такое лицо… не собираешься воспользоваться олкарионскими технологиями и завести ребенка?  
Широ косится на Аллуру, пытаясь сообразить, боевая подруга шутит или всерьез, но так и не определившись, качает головой:  
— Нет, так мы делать не будем. — Он переводит взгляд на Кита и даже для себя неожиданно серьезно продолжает: — Когда мы решим, что готовы к ребенку, мы найдем того, кому в свою очередь нужны родители, и примем в нашу семью. Не раньше и никак иначе.  
— Кого-нибудь с пушистыми галрийскими ушами и неуживчивым характером?  
После всего случившегося неудивительно, что Лэнс старается не выпускать Аллуру не то что из поля зрения, а из объятий. Вот и сейчас — стоило ей отойти, как он оказался рядом.  
Широ до сих пор не понимает, как Киту удается держать себя в руках, когда он терял Широ столько раз. И, положа руку на сердце, Широ не хочет проверять, хватило бы ему самому выдержки, случись что с Китом. Ему и без того после очередной спасательной миссии, на которой Киту приходится рисковать, хочется схватить его, запереть и привязать… да хоть в койке! — и никогда не выпускать. И то, что он его оттуда выпускает — уже победа над собой.  
Широ мягко улыбается:  
— Не исключено.  
— Всё готово, пора есть! — кричит Лэнс, и все трое вскидывают голову.  
Кит улыбается и отпускает ребенка. Лэнс подхватывает на руки смеющегося сына.  
Космо перемещает Кита к Широ, а затем без паузы исчезает, чтобы переместить уже Аллуру, Лэнса и Алфора к накрытому столу, тем самым оставляя Кита и Широ наедине друг с другом.  
— Это ты подговорил Космо?  
— Нет, — улыбается Кит. — Я соскучился. Почему ты к нам не подошёл?  
— Боялся, что останусь без волос, когда мы снова будем играть в лошадку.  
Кит зарывается Широ в волосы на затылке, заглядывает в глаза и твердо возражает:  
— Я бы не позволил.  
— Но я должен научиться справляться самостоятельно. Если ты будешь спасать меня всякий раз, то ничего не выйдет.  
Кит задумывается, а потом делится своим секретом успеха:  
— Обращайся с ним просто как ещё с одним курсантом, новобранцем.  
— За нарушения просить отжаться или давать наряды вне очереди?  
Кит кивает, а потом смеется, подается к Широ и тянется за поцелуем. Однако неожиданно для него Широ не движется навстречу, а наоборот — отстраняется, но из рук не выпускает. Когда только успел обнять?  
— Нет, так мы делать не будем. Не будем смущать друзей.  
Широ не уверен за друзей, но он точно уверен в том, что не готов распускать руки на глазах у детей и ещё меньше готов отвечать потом на вопросы! Опыт подсказывает — он же первым и не удержится.  
— Нет, так мы делать будем, — резко отвечает Кит. — Если это смущает наших друзей, то у меня для них плохие новости... Поздно. Мы уже женаты. И вообще это никого кроме нас не касается.  
— Тш-ш, не воюй.  
— Я и не воюю.  
Кит хмурится, и Широ не выдерживает — притягивает к себе и крепко целует, чтобы позже с трудом отстраниться и поспешно шепнуть:  
— Ночью. Будем делать ещё и не так. Обещаю.  
Широ не пытается успокоить Кита. Широ успокаивает себя. До ночи ещё надо дожить.  
— И так тоже, — шепчет Кит, вытекает из объятий, словно вода, и уходит к друзьям.  
— Ты не помогаешь! — в спину ему кричит Широ.  
Кит бросает взгляд через плечо, а кажется в самое сердце, и Широ по губам читает "я знаю".  
Ночью — обещает себе Широ — он заставит Кита заплатить, а сейчас остаётся только дышать на счет.


End file.
